


First "I love you"

by PaintingPurpleFlowers



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Wonderweiss is mute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintingPurpleFlowers/pseuds/PaintingPurpleFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonderweiss decides it's about time he tells Nnoitra he loves him (in a car, a car full of their friends).</p>
            </blockquote>





	First "I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much, probably too much. Hope you enjoy!

Upon opening his eyes that morning Wonderweiss knew it would be the day he said that phrase to Nnoitra, those three words that could change their relationship forever. In a good way, he hoped. His boyfriend’s mood could be unpredictable at times.

He spent more time than usual getting ready, their plans for that day included a few mutual friends. He spent his morning doing quite a few extra things, namely curling his hair the slightest bit so it didn’t look so flat, doing and redoing his light makeup to perfection, and going through almost ten different outfits before settling on one, all the while wondering how long it would take him to actually tell his boyfriend.

As it turned out, it didn’t take very long. 

They were in Grimmjow’s hummer, on their way to a concert in a nearby city. Though he wasn’t even sitting next to his boyfriend, they had Luppi between them, the blond was suddenly hit by the need to tell him.

It didn’t matter if the concert would be a more romantic setting, he thought as he reached an arm out in front of his best friend (who pressed himself against the seat as best he could to give them some semblance of privacy) and tapped Nnoitra’s thigh.

Once those purple eyes were on him he gave a sheepish smile and took a few moments to just hold his gaze before he directed him to look at his hands and signed those three words, “I love you”.

Luppi was the first to react, an excited gasp leaving him as he looked to Nnoitra expectantly. He’d been pretending not to be there but, honestly, he couldn’t just ignore his friend declaring his love to his long-time boyfriend for the first time!

Nnoitra looked positively stunned, the heat rising to his cheeks rapidly, and he turned away without so much as a nod to fiddle with his phone.

The blond hadn’t exactly been expecting an “I love you” back, but the lack of a reply left him feeling very anxious. He simply continued to stare, wondering if he was going to be ignore the rest of the ride.

Not ten seconds later Szayel’s phone went off, and the pink-haired man began to laugh loudly. Turning in his seat as best he could without removing his seat belt, he motioned toward Wonderweiss and kept his gaze on Nnoitra as he chortled, “Dumbass, if he said ‘I love you’ and you want to say it back then say it, plans be damned.”

An obviously flustered, and slightly betrayed, Nnoitra turned to reach past Luppi and grab one of Wonderweiss’ hands.

“I was gonna say it tonight, Wondy, you couldn’t have waited?” He whined, “I had a whole plan.”

Letting a quiet, relieved laugh escape him, Wonderweiss pulled his hand from his boyfriend’s and signed “I’d still like to see the plan” before leaning over his best friend expectantly, lips pursed.

Embarrassed but not unwilling, Nnoitra met him in the middle and placed a peck to his lips.

Between them Luppi whooped, raising his arms in a victory pose.

**Author's Note:**

> The "plan" included distracting Wondy while Nnoitra set up some cheesy fireworks bc Nnoitra is a cheese ball


End file.
